


Part Two of Chris x Cody

by GamzeePamyuPamyu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamzeePamyuPamyu/pseuds/GamzeePamyuPamyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set years in the future. In the first fanfic, Chris and Cody were high school students but in this one they are 20 and 21 years old as are the new characters Daniel Clifferad and LaStaija Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Two of Chris x Cody

One day in an old, run down apartment complex lived a beautiful lady by the name of LaStaija Phantomhive. LaStaija was a gorgeous woman with sparkling eyes and a sense of class, she was born with grace and majesty for whom everyone wanted to meet. LaStaija is a shy girl but nevertheless she was anxious to meet new people but never had the courage, however, she makes an effort. Unfortunately, LaStaija Phantomhive, with all her beauty and fairness was forced to live with four boys in a raggedy-ass two bedroom apartment. Now when I say “forced” I don't mean she is held there against her will, but actually is just a college student trying to live without the aide of her parents. The four boys she lived with were her friends Daniel Clifferad, and her favorite homosexual couple Christopher and Cody. LaStaija has hopes of earning her PhD once she graduates college so she can be Dr. LaStaija Phantomhive but for now, she makes a living by blogging her nights away and writing homoerotic fan fiction like this one, except her's are better because she actually tries at writing them and includes sex scenes.  
One day, LaStaija was in Cody and Chris' room trying to write her story because that's where she gets a lot of her inspiration due to all their love for one another. Since it was a two bedroom apartment, Daniel and LaStaija live in one bedroom while Chris and Cody lived in the second one across the hall. While it is fun living with friends, it was also awkward because she was the only one not engaging in loud sex every night because Daniel is a ladies' man, Chris and Cody are in deep love with each other, and LaStaija is just a lonely blogger with no one to hold (tear). LaStaija had a bad case of writers block and could not for the life of her come up with a story so she thought she would hide in their closet and try to listen in on Chris and Cody to give her some ideas. They were out on date so she was hopeful that they would come back in loving bliss, enjoying each others company, sadly she was wrong.  
LaStaija sat there quietly in the closet with her laptop on, burning the skin on her legs when a sudden noise made her jump. It was Cody slamming the door in a fit of rage followed by Chris who was just dazed and confused as to why his lover was so mad at him.

“Why are you so mad at me?” ~Chris

“Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you!” ~Cody

LaStaija readies her hands as she types furiously on her keyboard.

“Is this about last night? Because I told you, my neck gets tired!” ~Chris

“This has nothing to do with that. Sometimes I feel like I'm getting nothing but unrequited love from you.” ~Cody

“Why do you think that?!” ~Chris

“Because, do you realize this is the first time you did something nice for me in two weeks by taking me out? At least I try to make an effort by asking what you like to do instead of just sit around the house all day! And at least I show you that I love you by doing nice things for you **sigh** all I do is try and try and it just feels like I never get anything back.” ~Cody

“How can you just stand there and lie like that, we already had this discussion. I try to show you I love you but since I'm the tsundere of this story, it only APPEARS that I don't when I really do. How can you say that I don't love you when I gave my body to you to show you!” ~Chris

“Just because you sleep with me doesn't mean that you love me. There's a word for people like that Christopher, they're called “whores” and I guess I'm talking with one.” ~Cody

“How dare you! I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids.” ~Chris

“What?! We don't have any kids. What are you talking about?” ~Cody

“I don't know but LaStaija's in the closet with her computer listening to us and I'm just giving her something to write about.” ~Chris

“What?” ~Cody goes to open the closet and looks dead at LaStaija

“Hello. How'd you know I was in here?” ~ A confused LaStaija

“I heard typing and weird giggling. Now get the hell out our room.” ~Chris

“Ai'ight, I'll leave but you guys are still my favorite couple.” ~LaStaija


End file.
